


It's a Boy

by HumanyWumany



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Basically Loki gives birth to a horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanyWumany/pseuds/HumanyWumany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was in that moment as he held his young foal that he knew nothing would come between them. If only he knew how bitter sweet his own thoughts were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Boy

It hurt. It hurt worse than anything Loki had been through before. These contractions. He cried out, neighing as Loud as she could to catch someones attention but no one was around. She was on her own to birth a baby horse.

By the fifth contraction she was laying on her side sobbing, squeezing her eyes closed as she waited for the foal to come out. This process of whimpering cries of pain and contractions lasted a good three hours before the time she was able to push actually came.

The actual pushing part didn't hurt, she was really surprised by this. No once the contractions had ended it wasn't long before the little foal was on the ground before her. She shifted, allowing herself to return to her his former form.

The young god winced as he sat up, staring at his baby. His little Sleipnir. Shakily he pushed himself up, taking the bucket with the supplies Thor had been cleaning him with to the river, filling it and returning quickly as he could to his baby's side, cleaning him. Once all the blood was gone Loki couldn't help but smile at his little foal. "Sleipnir…" He pressed a gentle kiss to the horses forehead and pulled the little foal into his lap, nuzzling him lovingly.

He stared down at the foal, taking in everything about him. His big beautiful eyes, his grey fur and black mane… Everything about this little foal was perfect. The pride swelling in Loki's chest was enough to make him want to cry. He had not been ready and he still was no where near prepared, but having the little foal in his arms… He felt like he could do this.

His little Sleipnir, the foal was already asleep against him, one of his eight legs twitching as his sides moved to show he was breathing. Loki watched this all with tired eyes, mentally swearing to protect his son. No one would take his baby from him, not ever.


End file.
